Many electrical utilities have resorted to the use of “smart” electrical meters to analyze, report, and even control electrical usage. The ability to report usage eliminates the need for a “meter reader” to periodically visit the meter to record the KwH usage. While this feature may result in more accurate readings and reduction in utility company manpower, it does require that the smart meter emit electromagnetic radiation in the form of an RF signal. And as with nearly all forms of RF energy, it penetrates all objects, including people, who may be nearby.
Such radiation effects different people differently with some reporting severe headaches, body pains, and other physiological effect. The market has responded with shields that greatly reduce measured EMF (electromagnetic field) levels from these meters. Unfortunately, they are large, unwieldy and difficult and costly to ship. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by EMF shields for smart meters can be reduced in size to allow for easier shipment. The development of the collapsible EMF shield for electric utility meters 10 fulfills this need.